No Peace but the Quiet
by IHaveAMessedUpSenseOfHumor
Summary: 'Because I can't sleep.' Amelda is having problems sleeping and Raphael is going to get him to sleep no matter what. Cute and fluffy and funny and all other good things. Mild language because they are bikers. A little Raphael/Amelda or really close friendship if it floats your boat. Set in the same universe as Just Like A Magnet. Short cause I'm rusty. Gift!fic for EatosTinyWings


Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of its characters.

**Author Note: Hey I'll be going back to the DM fandom but not as frequently as the 5D's one because I like more characters and am a more popular writer there so yeah. But DOMA stuff will be coming back come Alice Human Sacrifice which is now the official beginning of all DOMA fics.**

No Peace but the Quiet

Or Insomnia

Silently in this irritating night I stalk the parameters of the great mansion we all live in. Mai went out for a drink with Varon and Dartz to a meeting in Germany. Raphael and I are the only ones left here and he's fast asleep and I am bored. I turn on the TV and flick through channels with a bored expression on my face. Sighing I stop on some video footage of us. I wonder what this is doing here.

"Varon damn it! That was a little girl!" I scream on the camera.

"Hey a soul's a soul mate, right Ellie?" He asks.

"Yeah don't call me that." Raphael says.

"Can I call you Mr. R?"

"No."

"R.L.?"

"No."

"Aphi?"

"No."

"Raphael?"

"Yes please call me by my name Varon."

"Kay Raphael. Hey Ami?" Varon says to me.

"That's it!" I scream and hit him with a pipe before the whole thing degrades into a street brawl.

I can not believe that this is on TV. I turn it off hoping that it was merely the result of lack of sleep and boredom. I breathe out and half except my breath to show. I forgot it wasn't cold. I should probably start wearing a sweater or something that covers my stomach. I find a show that doesn't bore me to tears and start watching it when the sounds of heavy footsteps interrupt my show. Oh I guess Varon came back home.

"Who's there?" A deep voice asks.

"It's me Raphael." I answer.

"Amelda it's three in the morning what are you doing awake?"

"A better question would be why are you awake?"

"Because I thought I heard you scream."

"That was the woman on the TV."

"Oh, you do sound kind of like..."

"Save it. I know."

"Alright. Now it's your turn, why are you up?"

"Because I can't sleep."

"Well I can't let you stay up alone so I'm going to stay here with you."

And then Raphael plops down beside me and turns the TV off.

"I was watching that." I complain.

"Watching TV will only make you more awake, talking is better." He replies.

"Talk about what?" I ask in return.

"Whatever."

"Fine, who is this Eatos you talk to over the phone in your room?"

"Eatos is my duel monster."

"Wow, that's funny, I mean I've seen the card but you aren't talking to it right?"

"I am and she talks back."

"I don't think you have all your marbles." I smile clunking him on the head.

"I don't think you have all of yours."

"Well that's cause I don't."

"Well neither do I so where does that leave us?"

"Where we started."

"Where did we start?"

"Alone."

"No we didn't Amelda, we were alone in the middle."

"So where did we end?"

"Where we started."

"Smart ass."

"Look who's talking."

"I am."

"Nice one Amelda, can I call you Ami?"

"If I can call you Ellie."

"Alright Ami."

"That's Mai but scrambled you know."

"No, I never thought of that. I wonder Varon did it just to piss you off."

"He only does what does to piss me off."

"But you're so cute when you're angry."

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing."

I lie back and he sits closer to me. The idiot doesn't know that I have practically super human hearing. Of course I heard what he said. Raphael grabs my head and rests it against his shoulder.

"That is it you are going to sleep whether you want to or not." Raphael says.

"What do you think this is going to do?" I yawn.

"Make you comfortable."

"I'd rather sleep outside."

"Alright."

Raphael gets up and heads for his room. Finally going to stop bothering me I guess. But you know I am kinda bored now that he's gone. In about three seconds I hear heavy footsteps and the sound of the door being opened. What is he doing? I walk outside and Raphael has set up a tent.

"It's freezing out here!" I scream.

"Trust me you'll be warm enough with me there." He replies.

I sigh and walk over to him.

"Alright what is this about?" I ask.

"You said you wanted to sleep outside and you need to take a nap for once." Raphael answers.

"Ugh okay fine I will try but only to prove you wrong."

I get in and see that it's full of blankets. Yeah I don't even know where the hell he even got most of these, oh Dartz's room. Well I better enjoy this nap because as soon as I get back inside I'll be dead. Raphael climbs in beside me and I snuggle up to him because he's the warmest thing that I have ever touched, except for you know fire. I blink a few times and well my dry eyes close and I fall asleep.

I wake up still next to Raphael but with Varon and Mai standing over us.

"I told you Raphael could make a tent." Mai says.

Varon frowns and hands the woman some money.

"WAKE UP ELLIE! WAKE UP AMI! YOU TWO JUST LOST ME TWENTY BUCKS!" Varon screams kicking us a few times for good measure.

Raphael wakes up.

"Did you us Dartz's good blankets?" Mai asks.

"No?" Raphael whimpers.

"Well FYI you are going to die." She mentions before taking Varon inside.

"I don't think it's a good idea to go back in the house." I say.

"How long do you think we could camp out here?" Raphael asks.

"Days." I reply.

"Well I guess we'll just have to talk to each other to pass the time."

"I don't mind."


End file.
